


i love you, i hate you, i'm on the fence (it all depends)

by milatte



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, slight d/s elements too, this is so dirty i will need to bathe in holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milatte/pseuds/milatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'd like to see you getting off for me. In front of me, I mean. Don't you want to put on a little show, baby?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, i hate you, i'm on the fence (it all depends)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first contribution 2 the ham fandom i hope it's okay? thank u for clicking on this! i wrote it all on my phone at 3am but i hope you like it anyway! xo
> 
> a thing to note: tommy boy and alex have a safe word in this verse!! it is not explicitly mentioned or used but it exists... safe sex is v important kiddos  
> 

dickhead: come back to our room  
dickhead: im lonely :(

thomas: What the fuck

dickhead: now plss

thomas: Be there in 10. i hate u

-

He's not sure what he's getting himself into.

He shuffles his notebooks into a neat pile and shoves them in his bag, gets up to leave and meanders back through the library to the exit, taking his sweet, sweet time. After all, if Alexander is going to be a brat, he can be treated like one. The idea of exactly why he wants Thomas home isn't obvious, though. He rolls the idea over in his mind as he clears the stairs and starts to walk towards their dorm room - he doesn't sound sad; or pissed off; or one one of his self-destructive escapades. Maybe he is just sincerely craving some company.

However, the sight he is greeted with when he opens the door is a little shocking to say the least - Alex, leaning back on their broken and kinda gross couch, legs splayed wide open and doing shit-all to conceal the tent in his thin cotton boxers. Thomas balks at the sight, nearly dropping his bag in sheer surprise - Alex is walking his fingers down the slight pudge on his stomach, closer and closer to his dick each time, but never quite reaching it. He clears his throat obnoxiously, and Alexander jerks his head up at the shock of noise in an otherwise silent room, letting his eyes hood once he sees Thomas standing there dumbly.

"Hi."

"You pulled me up here for this?" He spits out, taking a few cautious steps towards the middle of the room. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Oh, does poor little Thomas not know what jerking off is? Here, let me explain-", a sick smile splitting his face, hand trailing against his waistband.

At this, Thomas turns to go. If he's going to be an insufferable prick, he may as well get back to studying. But he's not even halfway to the door when Alex whines in protest. He steps off the couch, paces towards him and grabs his arm, spinning Thomas around so Alex's tiny frame can wind itself around Thomas and lean up, on the tip of his toes, to kiss him firmly on the lips.

Alex seems a lot needier than usual, like, a fucking _lot_  - he's moaning, little whimpers seeping into where their mouths meet, pliant and wet against Thomas as he lets Thomas' tongue part his lips and lick in with burning hot insistence.

But despite how nice the feeling of Alex's body pressed up against his own is, he can't ignore the more urgent matter at hand - the sensation of Alex's clothed dick against the tops of Thomas' thighs, the shape making itself incredibly clear. And, even worse, the looming feeling of Thomas himself getting embarrassingly hard in his scratchy jeans, despite his chagrin.

Alex licks into his mouth one more time, runs a hand smoothly up the side of his body, and murmurs gently into his mouth _I'm gonna do something fucking awesome, wait_  before pulling away, small strings of spit catching to his chin and shining in the light. He runs the back of his hand over Thomas' cheek, coarse with stubble, before smiling impishly and dropping to his knees with a harsh thud.

Thomas lets out a rough exhale, catching briefly in his throat as he stumbles back, taking Alex with him via a desperate hand clutched in his hair that is currently cascading down to his still-clothed shoulders. His back hits the door with a jolt, sending a spark of pain through his back, but he can't be bothered to focus on that right now - right now, all that matters is Alexander just below him, Thomas using their height difference to his advantage as he continues to curl his hand possessively through Alex's hair. It's only when Alex leans forward, presses himself against the bulge forming against Thomas' zipper and mouths greedily at it, that Thomas finds he suddenly can't breathe. Alexander looks so fucking gorgeous, licking him through his jeans and hands fumbling to find the button and pop it open, eyelashes fanned against his cheeks and spit still dribbling down his chin.

He's utterly debauched, looks like a - " _fucking slut_ ," Thomas whispers in reverence, watching as Alex twitches and moans quietly at the words.

"Please, Thomas, please, let me suck you off, I'll do anything you fucking want I just need- need you in me, in my mouth," and he's unzipping Thomas and pulls his already hard dick out of its confines in his briefs, "come on, come  _on!_ "

Thomas looks down, considers his options: his cock is out and curving against his stomach, Alex eyeing it hungrily, all needy and sweaty, and decides he might as well have a little more fun.

"I don't know, Hamilton-" he sneers the last word like it leaves a nasty taste in his mouth, "are you going to be a good boy for me or not?"

Alex nods his head frantically, hand still pressing up against Thomas' hips, and Thomas slaps his hand away. "Now, now, Alexander. Use your words. I need to know why I should let you do this- after all, you've been pretty naughty, baby."

Alex whines loudly, makes a deep and pained sound in the back of his throat like he wants to start crying. "Okay, yes, it's because I'm your little fucking whore, Thomas, I'll be so good just stick your fucking cock in me," another whimper, "please."

He gives in.

"Fine," a murmur dropped from pursed lips, "go ahead and suck me. You seem to be fucking aching for it anyway. You're _disgusting_."

Alexander moans, "yes, yes," tilts his head forward and finally slips the head of Thomas' dick between his saliva-slick lips, sucks him in and his throat is so fucking tight and wet and _oh god_  Thomas is having a crisis right here and now.

His hand grips tighter in Alex's hair, pulls him even closer and shoves his cock upwards into his mouth, earning small moans from Alex and a tongue insistently flicking around the head of his dick, running across an especially prominent vein and pressing in without mercy.

Thomas can feel Alex's hands grasping desperately at his sides, clutching handfuls of his ass through his jeans, curling around the length of cock not currently in his mouth, needy for any kind of touch he can get. Alex keens as he rubs his tongue over Thomas' slit, already dripping with absurd amounts of precum and dripping down Alex's chin obscenely, only serving to dirty him further.

And then - shit, oh fuck, it's too much, his muscles are seizing up and his hands rip at Alex's hair and he only has time to gasp out a "I'm com-, _fuck_ , I'm coming," before his vision blurs with white spots and his dick blurts out thick, ropey lines of cum over Alex's exposed and waiting tongue. Thomas slumps against the door, exhausted, watches as his cock slips out of Alex's mouth and Alex looks up at him with wet, beautiful eyelashes, licks him clean, opens his mouth as wide as possible to best show off what Thomas has spent inside his gorgeous, waiting mouth. One drop rolls down his tongue and hangs dangerously on the edge, poised to fall, but before it can Alex pulls his tongue back in, swallows theatrically, and smiles widely up at Thomas.

Of course, the sight of a proud smile like that is usually nothing but innocent and well-intentioned - but this time, it's painted on the face of a boy on his knees, cum and spit streaking his chin and throat, eyes wet with tears, hair beginning to knot with just how fucking hard it's been pulled. And not to forget the main attraction - Alex's cock still pressing insistent against his flimsy boxers, an incredibly noticeable wet spot spreading at the tip, his hips ever so slightly bucking into the air in a silent plea.

Thomas sighs, exhaustion beginning to sink heavy in his bones, and he tucks himself back into his briefs and zips his jeans up, ignoring the slightly uncomfortable wet sensation pressing into his underwear. He spares another glance to Alexander, who sits expectantly in front of him still.

"So?"

"So what, Thomas? Are you going to fuckin' leave me like this? At least jerk me or something."

Thomas squints his eyes, rubs a thumb against his chin, pretends to at least consider the idea. "Hmm, here, let me think... no."

Alex recoils, but Thomas quickly interjects before he can speak. "I think I'd like to see you getting off for me. In front of me, I mean. Don't you want to put on a little show, baby?" He punctuates his suggestion with a stroke to Alex's still-wet cheek, who leans into the touch.

"Fine. O-fucking-kay. But you're gonna be repaying the favour one day, dickhead."

The insult has no real malice behind it, no bite - especially when it's followed by Alex leaning onto his haunches, sliding a hand into his boxers to take a hold of himself. Thomas watches the hand inside his underwear move - up, down, up, down - slowly quickening in pace as Alex flushes deep red all over. He pushes his waistband down, finally frees his dick, flushed too, a gorgeous dark pink at the tip... that is currently fucking up vigorously into his hand without restraint.

And Thomas can't help himself - he's always had a filthy, filterless mouth (maybe it's the French in him?), and so he opens his mouth to speak.

"God, if you could only see yourself- you look an outright little slut right now, shamelessly touching yourself even while I'm watching. What if I took a picture right now? Show everyone we know how lovely little Alex looks on his knees where he belongs? Maybe they'd want a turn with you too, fill you up and leave you all messy and full to the brim with cum but still begging for my dick. Fuck, I bet you'd like that, all wet and dripping from your asshole- you're insatiable-," and Alexander lets out a long, dirty moan, squeezing his legs together and fucking his hips up earnestly. He slips his other hand up to his mouth, gets it nice and drenched with spit, and pushes it down the back of his boxers - pressing a finger into his ass, holy shit, leaning forward ever so slightly to get a better angle.

Thomas can tell when Alex finds his prostate - his muscles tense and then soften into a whimpering puddle of "yes, fuck, there,", his cheek pressed against the floor now as he adds another finger, shoves himself desperately back onto them.

He's getting close, Thomas can tell - his mouth is letting a never-ending stream of pleas fall from it, and his gorgeous body is jerking rapidly with a combination of his ministrations and white-hot arousal. And much to Thomas' displeasure, he can feel himself almost fully hard again, even despite already having spent himself completely, straining against his now closed jeans. He succumbs to it, palms himself through his pants with an unforgiving and rough hand, and at the very same time, Alex's rapidly moving hands stop- an unimaginably long, filthy moan falls from his lips- his hips jerk helplessly- and he's pushed over the edge, falling back onto his knees as sticky lines of cum paint his abdomen.

Thomas watches all this unfurl in what feels like slow motion, eyeing Alexander's softening cock as it pushes out a few last drops of his release. And Alex smirks, leans on one hand as the other swipes a few fingers through the mess on his stomach, and slowly but surely brings his hand up to his face and shoves the fingers in his waiting mouth.

This is what pushes Thomas to coming once again - Alex, messy, slutty, fucking ruined on the floor and licking his own cum off his fingers like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Thomas feels himself twitch in his briefs, and then an uncomfortable and slightly sticky wetness is spreading at the tip of his dick, clinging to his underwear.

He slumps on the door for a good while, satiated and feeling the numbed aftershocks of orgasm sinking into him, watching Alex get some tissues and tuck himself into his boxers, wiping away the disgusting mess on his face.

They stand there for a while afterwards, slightly unsure of what to say.

But it's Thomas who finally breaks the silence.

"Wanna go to bed? Get some rest? My next class isn't until 4pm."

And Alex smiles, eyes glimmering and apples of his cheeks flushing a slight pink -

"There's nothing I want more," and as Thomas pulls him into an embrace and presses a small kiss to his sweaty forehead, he's inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! much love & please feel free 2 leave a comment if u enjoyed bc comments are my lifeblood (also have u heard clippings new album it is SUCH a fucking bop)


End file.
